


Lightbringers

by Artist_Of_The_Unknown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Hybrids, Magic, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Of_The_Unknown/pseuds/Artist_Of_The_Unknown
Summary: Once an experiment goes wrong, who will fix it?





	Lightbringers

This is my first work on this site, It may not be good. I will attempt to post at least one chapter a week. These next couple chapters will be the character introductions


End file.
